Friendship
by Blackpantherprince
Summary: Harry reflects on everything that has happened in his life; his childhood, Hogwarts days, the war, and he thinks of his friends, the one who first introduced him to his rightful world, the world of magic, and his two friends who have been by his side throughout it all, in all its joys, pain, dangers and hardships, Ron and Hermione. A poem about friendship, told in Harry's voice.


**Friendship**

~OoO~

I once was a lonely boy

The pariah, shunned at school

Because who dared to befriend the freaky orphan of number four?

Dudley's odd cousin, who once turned the teacher's hair blue

And landed himself on the roof

But how he got there, nobody knew

~OoO~

At home, most often I was simply called boy

Or freak, when I failed to obey the rule

And did something freaky, though how, I don't know

Like making my hair growing out

Despite the efforts of my aunt

It could not be tamed

Growing wild all over the place

Just like my dead scoundrel for a Dad

At least, that's what my aunt used to say

~OoO~

Yeah, it felt like I did not have a name

That was just the way of my days, my fate

Every day the same

Cooking, cleaning, mowing the grass

My life since I was a little boy

Ever since I was four

~OoO~

So, I thought that was the normal way

The way it should be

For freaks like me

Cause I was not like the other three

Thin, dark and gangly, doing the strangest things

Like talking to snakes

Which I later learned

Was a peculiar gift

Even for folks like me

~OoO~

But then, one day, that giant man, Hagrid appeared

Breaking down the door, that night, of the cabin at sea

Finally giving me my letter, which my uncle had tried to steal

Yes, Hagrid was my first ever friend, who told me that magic was real

That I was not a freak, but there were others like me

Well, not quite, I was their Boy Who Lived

~OoO~

Yes, Hagrid was the one who finally revealed

How my parents were really killed

James and Lily Potter, were no drunks, but wizard folk like me

Murdered, for the sake of a prophecy, foretelling the demise

The end of the wizard everyone feared

Feared so much, they did not dare say his name

~OoO~

Believe it or not, but it was a great relief

To finally know the truth, cause it sets you free

~OoO~

That day, Hagrid gave me my second friend

Hedvig, my snowy white owl, bringing me so much joy

My first ever birthday gift, all my own

~OoO~

But the best thing was, discovering the world where I belonged

I was no longer the freak, the outcast boy

I entered my own world, and in Hogwarts found my home

And there I found my best friends two, Hermione and Ron

Yes, we formed a tight group, called the Golden Trio

And golden was our bond, yes, more solid than gold

More like a covenant sealed in blood

~OoO~

Hermione and Ron, what would have been without you two?

I would never have managed alone

It was a dangerous new world to enter, Voldemort still after my blood

But I rather faced it all head on

Than go back, being that lonely boy

I was still an orphan, but not alone anymore

And your friendship brought me such joy

~OoO~

Hermione, you always steadfast stood

The brightest witch in the school

Always a clear mind, the rational one

Always by my side, loyal to the core

Without you, what would I have done?

~OoO~

And Ron, the master of chess, the great strategist

I still remember when I first met you aboard the Hogwarts Express

Yes, it's as clear as it was yesterday

You were the very first friend my age

You were not blinded by prejudice and the glimmer of fame

Even if you also were impressed

Seeing my scar, marking me the boy who lived

~OoO~

But you always saw my true self, a loyal friend

You made my Hogwarts days bright

And then it came to the very edge

You danger embraced

Following spiders

Your greatest fear

Riding invisible Threstrals through the skies

Playing chess of the more sinister kind

Willing to risk your own life

True, you wavered at times

But you always returned to my side

~OoO~

The power of our bond, made us all three strong

Yes, it made us bold

Voldemort, he love never understood

Could not grasp it with his mind

But that was the power which finally won

Because alone is not strong

Yes, the gift of friendship is more precious than gold

There is not a truer word

That is sure

~OoO~

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please press that little review button and let me know what you think, all feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.


End file.
